


History of the the empire's heroes

by Ovrlralex



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: Martial Arts, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Jade empire's heros always come to aid the weak in their time of need,some enjoy fighting while others look for peaceful  solutions.





	History of the the empire's heroes

"Come on,Wu,enough with powdering your face,let's start this fight."ling says a little annoyed,wu on the other hand slowly took her time to get read,while she is a kind hearted women and a magnificent martial artist,she was also arrogant and cocky about her body,a trait that wu proudly admits,''if I got the looks,the heart,the passion,the envy of women and men,the confidence to back up the talk and flaunt,I have the right to be cocky,and even arrogant in success.'

Scholar ling was more of the genius of the the women side the the 6 person team,she focus on her chi.and isn't afraid to get into fights,using her leaping tiger style,she came to two rivers school to learn how to protect herself and others but mostly to study and find a nice quite place to relax and meditate,while she respect wu as a fighter and firend,she always get frustrated with wu's cut loose attitude.

She hears cheers from her brother ming,he was more of the fighter of the group like wu and is wu's friendly rival,he loves his sister ling and protects her from people like gao the lesser.

"I'm ready ling,show me what you got."Wu says bowing and ling does the same,wu entered dye legendary strike stance,smack her right kneecap,ling channels her chi and enters the tiger claw stance.

A whistle came from radiant jen Zi,another student of the dojo,she's close firends with the group,but mostly with the girls, she's always been team morale,the fastest striker in the dojo with wins to back up what she can deliver which can be rivaled by ming who she considered a good rival.

Wu smirked and spines around going for a kick to the side of the head only for ling to grab hold of it,and hits a claw attack and flips wu,wu spin and lands on her feet,smacking her stomach where the claw attacked was aimed.

Ling,moves carefully pressing the attack,wu then made a chi shield, and let's go and hits a kick to the gut,causing ling yo stagger back,wu smiled.

"Your approving your leaping tiger attacks,but I have approved my leg power."wu then entered the heavenly wave stances as did ling.

"I felt that,but it takes more then that to beat me."ling says with pride and leaps along with wu using the same technique, the palms met with one another but ling uses her affinity to magic to increase her physical damage she can inflict while wu flipped away,ling leeps and goes back to leaping tiger technique, while hit another kick to the temple and gets on top of ling for a chokehold.

"Yeild?"wu asked with smug look,ling slipped away free and applies an arm lock.

"You?"ling says,and bending wu backwards on ling's knee,showing wu's flexibility,wu wraps her legs around the neck and takes ling down and flips away and lands doing a split,she charges up her heavenly palm and press a loud power to ling,paralyzing her,keeping her frozen while wu gets up,she fixes her clothes and charges in and hits some kicks tot he face and gut and a spinning kick to the chin,causing ling to back away stunted, wulicled her lips,going for the final blow and hits a hard spin kick to the to the gut,causing lingard to fall on her back.

Ling groin as she slowly gets ti her knees,wu offered her a hand and ling clasped it hard and wu helped her up,"you improving,but you arrogance rival that of gao the lesser."ling smirked she and wu walked to their friends.

"The difference is I can back up my talk on my own in a fight and dont use my 'Wuish charms' to get things handed too me,I have charm but I di have brains and power,unlike gao."wu says dusing dirt off ling's top.

"True,you are gifted,hardworking and kind hearted but much more flirt torwards the ladies of the village."her brother Lu said with a smile on his face,ruffling his sister's hair,wu groins as she has to do her hair.

Lu was wu's brother,he is consider the prodigy of the school and of the twins siblings,wu loves him dearly but envy his talents at times and looks to one up him every chance she gets.

Smiling,radiant looked at the ocean."I have yearn to see the jade empire someday,from what I heared,its filled with riches, fighters, art,women have a right to wear revealing clothes."

Wu stopped fixing her hair and smiles,fighters you say,I'm looking forward to going their to test my prowess against the strongest among the fighters,and I hope to meet some lovely women as well.maybe when im old I'll settle down with her."wu flaunts arrogantly.

The the fighters laughed at their little fireball wu's fantasy.


End file.
